EXO
EXO (/ˌɛks ˈoʊ/ EKS-oh; Korean: 엑소) is a multi-national Korean/Mandarin pop boy group split into two sub-units: EXO-K and EXO-M (with "K" and "M" referring to Korean and Mandarin languages). Initially debuting as a 12 member group, the group is currently composed of nine active members, with EXO-M members Kris, Lu Han, and Tao being considered inactive. History Pre-Debut Lee Soo Man, the CEO of SM Entertainment thought of having a group that could sing songs in Korean and Mandarin back in 2011 at a Hallyu business seminar. In December 2011, EXO was finalised and performed at the annual SBS Gayo Daejun. Debut: Prologue Singles 'What Is Love' and 'History,' First E.P 'MAMA' EXO debuted with a 'prologue' single titled What is Love on January 30th, 2012, with a Korean and Mandarin version available. EXO's first single hit 88th on the Gaon charts. EXO came back with their second 'prologue' single titled History on March 9th, 2012. History hit 68th on the Gaon Single charts and 6th on the Sina Music Charts. On April 8th, EXO released their first debut single called Mama, thus releasing an EP titled as the same name the day after. EXO-M and EXO-K promoted their single in their respective countries, with EXO-K's first single performance at Inkigayo and EXO-M's first single performance at the Top Chinese Music Awards, both promoted on April 8th. The E.P came 1st on Gaon Music Charts, 2nd on the Sina Album Charts and 8th on the Billboard World Album Charts. The music video for the title song 'Mama' reached 1st on Chinese video streaming websites, such as Tudou and Youku, whilst ranking 8th on the YouTube Global Charts. 2013: First album 'XOXO' and Second E.P 'Miracles in December' EXO's first album 'XOXO' came out on June 3rd, 2013 in their respective countries, with the Korean version receiving "Kiss" and the Chinese version receiving "Hug". However, unlike the first E.P, EXO's two sub unist joined together and promoted their album mostly in South Korea. The two title songs are Growl and Wolf. On August 1st, 2013, the album was re-released as Growl and contained 3 new songs. At the end of the year, Miracles in December was released as a special Christmas album. 2014: Third E.P 'Overdose', First Concert, and Lawsuits On May 7th, 2014, Overdose was released after a delay due to the Sewol Ferry accident. Overdose was promoted likewise with its first E.P, with EXO-K and EXO-M mainly focusing on promoting in their respective countries. The E.P reached 660,000 preorders and peaked on the Billboard World Album charts at 2nd and coming 129th on the Billboard 200. On May 15th, 2014, Kris, the leader of EXO-M filed a lawsuit against S.M. Entertainment for a violation of human rights, with fellow EXO member Lu Han following suit on October 10th, 2014, citing reasons such as health issues and discrimination between other members, specifically against the Chinese members of the group. After these announcements, SM announced that EXO will continue promoting as a 10 member group. On May 24th 2014, EXO had their first concert titled as 'EXO from EXOPLANET #1' at the Seoul Olympic Gymnasium with tickets for the concert selling out in less than 2 seconds. 2015: Second Album 'EXODUS', Second Concert, Fourth E.P 'Sing For You' The second EXO concert titled as 'EXO from EXOPLANET #2' - THE EXO'luXion was announced on January and was held in March. The second album 'EXODUS' was released on March 30th, 2015 in both Mandarin and Chinese. Korean preorders for EXODUS passed 500,000 albums. The title song from the album, named 'Call Me Baby,' was released on March 27th instead of the intended March 30th due to early leaks. The music video came out four days later with the Korean version having 4 million views and the Mandarin version having 2 million views. Soon after, EXO's first variety/drama TV show called 'EXO Next Door' aired exclusively online on Naver TV Webcast, with a new episode being released every week from April 9th to May 28th. Tao followed suit with former EXO-M members Kris and Lu Han and filed a lawsuit August 24th due to health issues. Following suit with the first album 'XOXO', the album 'EXODUS' got repackaged as "Love Me Right" as the title track. 'Love Me Right' and another four new songs released for the album. EXO continued to promote as a nine member group due to Tao's absence. EXO made a debut in Japan as well, having a concert in Tokyo Dome as part of their second concert. On November 4th, EXO released a Japanese version of Love Me Right called 'Love Me Right ~romantic universe~' as well as an exclusive Japanese single called 'Drop That'. EXO reached the top of the Oricon charts, which sold a total of 147,000 copies. EXO also had a collaboration with Star Wars as a promotion for the release of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. On November 9th, the collaboration single Lightsaber was released. The exclusive Japanese title track 'Drop That', Lightsaber, and Call Me Baby were performed in Korean at the annual MNet Asian Music Awards. On December 10th, EXO made a comeback with their third E.P 'Sing For You' containing title tracks 'Sing For You' and 'Unfair'. Playable songs in Superstar SMTown EXO: * "Universe" * "為心導航 (Universe)" * "전야 (前夜) (The Eve)" * "破風 (The Eve)" * "부메랑 (Boomerang)" * "Boomerang (Chinese Ver.)" * "Power" * "超音力 (Power)" * "Ko Ko Bop" * "Ko Ko Bop (Chinese Ver.) EXO-K and EXO-M * EXO-K + M - December, 2014 (The Winters Tale) (only Korean version available) * EXO-K - Heaven / EXO-M - Heaven * EXO-K - Lucky One / EXO-M - Lucky One * EXO-K - Sing For You / EXO-M - Sing For You (爲你而唱) * EXO-K - 12월의 기적 (Miracles in December) / EXO-M - 十二月的奇迹 (Miracles in December) * EXO-K - 12월의 기적 (Miracles in December) / EXO-M - 十二月的奇迹 (Miracles in December) * EXO-K - 불공평해 (Unfair) / EXO-M - 偏心 (Unfair) * EXO-K - For Life / EXO-M - 一生一事 (For Life) * EXO-K - Run / EXO-M - Run (奔跑) * EXO-K - TRANSFORMER / EXO-M - TRANSFORMER (變形女) * EXO-K - 젓 눈 / EXO-M - 初雪 (The First Snow) * EXO-K - Lotto / EXO-M - Lotto * EXO-K - Thunder / EXO-M - Thunder (雷电) * EXO-K - Lucky / EXO-M - Lucky * EXO-K - 중독 (Overdose) / EXO-M - 上瘾 (Overdose) * EXO-K - 백색소음 (White Noise) / EXO-M - White Noise * EXO-K - MAMA / EXO-M - MAMA * EXO-K - Artificial Love / EXO-M - Artificial Love * EXO-K - 나비소녀 (Don't Go) / EXO-M - 蝴蝶少女 (Don't Go) * EXO-K - Monster / EXO-M - Monster * EXO-K - 늑대와 미녀 (Wolf) / EXO-M - 狼与美女 (Wolf) * EXO-K - TENDER LOVE / EXO-M - TENDER LOVE * EXO-K - Call Me Baby / EXO-M - Call Me Baby (叫我) * EXO-K - My Turn To Cry / EXO-M - My Turn To Cry (爱离开) as Chen's choice * EXO-K - EXODUS / EXO-M - EXODUS (逃脫) * EXO-K - LOVE ME RIGHT / EXO-M - LOVE ME RIGHT (漫游宇宙) * EXO-K - 3.6.5 / EXO-M - 3.6.5 * EXO-K - My Lady / EXO-M - My Lady * EXO-K - History / EXO-M - History * EXO-K - LIGHTSABER / EXO-M - LIGHTSABER (光劍) version added later, beatmaps are different. * EXO-K - The Star / EXO-M - The Star (星) * EXO-K - Machine / EXO-M - Machine * EXO-K - Falling For You / EXO-M - 億萬分之一的奇跡 (Falling For You) * EXO-K - 으르렁 (Growl) / EXO-M - 咆哮 (Growl) Footnotes * A'''[[#ref A|^''']]Kris, Luhan, and Tao are currently in a lawsuit against SM Entertainment to terminate their contracts. Legally, they are still considered part of EXO; however, they are considered inactive members. Category:Artists & Groups